La primera vez
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Es el primer aniversario de Fred y Hermione, después de una empapada cita, el pelirrojo encuentra otra forma de celebrarlo.


_N/A:_

_Antes que nada: los personajes __**no me pertenecen**__, son de JK Rowling y su maravilloso mundo._

_Este shot fue beteado por 'El Pajaro de Fuego'_

_Hola! Ayer alguien me metió la espinilla de leer un Fremione lemon, (ya había leído en inglés, pero no entendí mucho) así que busque y encontré uno, que sinceramente no me agrado, ya que Hermione quedo como una zorra buscona ¬¬ o al menos así lo vi yo, y detesto eso. No va con Hermione. Entonces que dije: escribiré uno. Y he aquí el resultado, he quedado satisfecha con el escrito, en mi opinión, para ser mi primera vez en escribir esto, me quedo bien pero bueno, quien soy yo para juzgarme(¿) espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció, si apesto, si pudo ser mejor, y todo eso._

_No se olviden de su comentario c: a un escritor le gusta leer la opinión de quienes le leen, sea buena o mala._

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia bañaban las calles de Londres: no había nadie fuera, era bastante entrada la noche. La mayoría de las personas se encontraban en casa, tal vez viendo alguna película con una taza de chocolate caliente. En una de las zonas más concurrentes, una pareja de jóvenes acaban de entrar a un edificio, la chica tiritaba del frio mientras su novio se reía por lo bajo. Antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento, Hermione fue detenida por Fred.<p>

Feliz aniversario, amor –le dijo el pelirrojo dedicándole esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le encantaba. La mirada enojada de Hermione fue sustituida rápidamente con una llena de ternura.

Me es imposible enojarme contigo cuando sonríes de ese modo –Hermione hizo un ligero puchero, se paró de puntitas y beso a Fred. El gemelo recibió el beso gustoso.

Entraron al departamento de Hermione, e inmediato ambos se dirigieron al baño, Hermione se miró crítica en el espejo, estaba empapada. El cabello aun le escurría y no se diga la ropa, se deshizo del empapado abrigo para dejar al descubierto una playera tan mojada que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel. Fred observaba la escena, recargado en la puerta y con una divertida sonrisa ante el comportamiento de su novia.

—Tendré suerte si no pesco una enfermedad después de esto –replico Hermione mientras exprimía su cabello, un chorro de agua cayó sobre el piso. Fred ensancho más su sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

—Si te enfermas, yo con mucho gusto te cuidare—aseguró, abrazándola por detrás y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, mirándola a través del espejo: quería congelar esa imagen y guardarla para siempre en su mente, no había otra escena que se comparara con eso. Fred amaba a Hermione. La amaba como era, 'la sabelotodo insufrible' si, pero SU sabelotodo. Adoraba verla leer, verla enojada y esa manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior. La amaba, cuando lo besaba e incluso cuando lo regañaba. Hermione era su todo.

Ella sonrió y se giró para encarar a Fred. También lo amaba: desde sus estúpidas bromas hasta sus momentos más románticos. Amaba esa sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, con sus adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas. Amaba esos ojos de miel que le robaban el aliento.

Nunca nadie imagino que la relación entre el bromista pelirrojo y la seria castaña fuera realmente en algo verídico: pero ahí estaban después de un año, y aun se veían con esos ojos llenos de amor, como la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que el hospital san Fred Weasley no es tan malo después de todo –comento ganándose un beso rápido de Fred.

—Eso es cierto. Nadie te puede cuidar mejor que yo.

Hermione suspiró y se separó delicadamente de Fred. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa o en verdad se enfermaría, digamos que no quería pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones en cama y sin poder hacer nada, así que se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza del baño, para quitarse los empapados zapatos y el mojado pantalón. Fred la observó, aun sin poder creer que aquella figura tan perfecta fuera su novia: recorrió con la mirada a Hermione, desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas de su alborotado y mojado cabello y no pudo evitar que las hormonas hicieran su aparición al verla en una panti y su maldita playera pegada a la piel, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

La castaña sintió la mirada de Fred y alzo la cara para mirarlo. Un leve rubor se extendió por la cara de la chica y salió del baño. El pelirrojo sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de Hermione y la siguió a la habitación.

—Que penosa me saliste, cariño—dijo, divertido de la situación.

—No lo soy—negó Hermione, deteniendo la búsqueda de ropa seca. Fred se acerco lentamente, cambiando su inocente sonrisa a una seductora, incitando a la chica con la mirada.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza. ¡Demonios! Fred la ponía nerviosa al verla de aquel modo, se sentía derretir, y el pelirrojo tenía un alto conocimiento de aquella ¡Maldito! Le encantaba hacerla 'sufrir'. La castaña sabía que de no ser porque estaba recargada en el armario sus piernas no hubieran aguantado. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando Fred la acorralo sin dejar su sonrisa. Creyó imaginarlo, pero le pareció oír un leve rugido proveniente del pelirrojo.

La joven cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Fred en su cuello, lo hacía apropósito, ella lo sabía. Siempre lo hacía y adivinaba lo que venía a continuación, leves y seguidos besos por su cuello hasta llegar a la boca, acepto gustosa el beso que Fred le daba, jugando con su lengua y mordiéndole levemente los labios. Pero esta vez ocurrió algo que no había pasado hasta el momento. Una de las manos de Fred, siempre firmes sobre su cintura, se coló por debajo de su playera y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su espalda, Hermione dejo salir un leve gemido y sintió la sonrisa de Fred en sus labios.

Despacio, Fred la aparto del almario, encaminándola a la cama, sin dejar de besarla y sorpresivamente, Hermione le desabrocho los pantalones. Al sentir que chocaron contra la orilla de la cama se detuvo, y hábilmente con los pies se deshizo del pantalón. La respiración de los dos era rápida ahora, las hormonas habían hecho su aparición y ellos no hacían nada por detenerlas. Solo se disfrutaban.

El pelirrojo sostuvo a una temblorosa Hermione con una mano, mientras con la otra se quitaba su playera. La castaña lo miró con detenimiento antes de pasar sus manos por el bien formado tórax de Fred. Lo deseaba y el gemelo la deseaba a ella. ¿Por qué hacer esperar el momento ya que estaban ahí? Así que la joven se dejó mandar por las emociones: atrajo a Fred hacia ella, y le beso. Sintió la masculinidad de su novio rozarla sobre el ombligo y se pegó más a él, deseosa por sentirlo más cerca. Fred reanudó sus caricias sobre la espalda, jugando con el broche del brasier de su novia hasta desprenderlo. Hermione lo sintió y le incitó a quitarle la playera, Fred no se hizo de rogar.

Volvió a detenerse para observar a Hermione. Era perfecta, con sus mejillas rojas, tal vez de la pena, la excitación e incluso las dos. Bajo lentamente los tirantes del brasier por los hombros repartiendo besos por el camino que recorrían. Hermione volvió a estremecerse. Se sentía nerviosa, emocionada y si, también temerosa. Tenía miedo de que de pronto Fred quedara decepcionado al verla completamente desnuda. Pero esto no ocurrió. Por el contrario, lo que sucedió fue que el pelirrojo enloqueció y le besó mas pasionalmente, una felicidad recorrió a la castaña e instintivamente se recostó en la cama, llevando a Fred con ella.

Fred sintió las temblorosas manos de Hermione explorando su cuerpo y se enterneció. Podría ser muy inteligente y experta en muchas cosas. Pero la sexualidad era algo que se escapaba de las manos de sus conocimientos. En ese sentido, Fred era quien le tenía que instruir. El pelirrojo quitó por completo la prenda que tapaba los pechos de Hermione, para continuar con sus besos en aquella parte, mientras una de sus manos recorría los muslos de su novia y la otra se entrelazaba con los dedos de Hermione. Se movió hacia un lado y dejo que su mano atravesara lentamente el panti de la castaña. Hermione respiro fuertemente al sentir los dedos de Fred jugando con sus labios genitales. Fue entonces cuando Fred se detuvo abruptamente y miro a su amada castaña. Ella sintió el cambio y abrió los ojos, los cuales los había mantenido cerrados, disfrutando del contacto con el gemelo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Fue lo único que Fred dijo, en un ronco susurro, mirándola seriamente. El sabía que Hermione no tenía experiencia sexual, y daría todo por ser él quien le mostrara el camino. Pero si ella no quería…

— Si —respondió Hermione, con la misma seriedad, Fred siguió serio y ella continúo—. Quiero hacerlo, con nadie más que contigo. No me importa con cuantas hayas tenido relaciones antes, eso no me interesa. Te amo Fred, no me entregaría a nadie que no fueras tú.

Y eso fue todo lo que el pelirrojo necesito para continuar. 'Te amo Fred' adoraba escuchar eso de los labios de Hermione, esa frase era la que le iluminaba el día.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer ahora, era la inexperta, la virgen, pero el instinto actuó por ella y junto con Fred se deshicieron de las únicas prendas restantes, deslizándolas por las piernas. Otro estremecimiento recorrió a Hermione al sentir ahora el contacto del miembro del pelirrojo en su piel.

Fred siguió jugando con los genitales de la chica, preparándola, mientras para su sorpresa las manos de Hermione llegaron a su propia parte noble y comenzaron a conocerla. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer. ¿Quién se imaginaria alguna vez a Hermione en aquella situación? De seguro muchos, pero era él el único afortunado. Un leve movimiento pélvico por parte de la castaña le hizo sonreír. Ahora las caricias de Hermione ya no eran temblorosas, eran firmes y seguras. Sabía lo que estaba esperando, deseando. Quería jugar con ella, pero no por ahora, tal vez tendrían muchas otras noches para hacerlo. Así que sustituyo los dedos por su masculinidad. Hermione lo sintió venir, enrollo una de sus piernas en Fred, instándole a hacerlo. La punta entro lentamente, la respiración de la castaña se volvió agitada, el pelirrojo le apartó el cabello de la cara, y le susurro 'mírame' Hermione obedeció y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto la hacían perder la razón. No se arrepintió de mirarlo, Fred tenía un gracioso y encantador rubor en sus mejillas ¡Jamás lo había visto así! Y ahora no quería apartar la mirada de su cara. Era perfecta.

Un leve asentimiento por parte de Hermione le convenció para hacerlo completamente. Fred se dejó ir, se introdujo en ella, lentamente y la chica gimió, sin apartar los ojos de él. Le dolió, sí, pero no fue un dolor insoportable, sino un dolor rápido que paso a ser sustituido rápidamente por el placer. La castaña atrajo hacia ella los labios de Fred y los besó. Se besaron mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba con lentos movimientos de la cadera, conjuntamente con Hermione, casi parecía una danza.

Todo dejó de tener sentido, tanto para Hermione, como para Fred. Era solo ellos dos, en caricias y besos, siendo uno solo, entregándose, una por primera vez y el otro igual. Porque nunca se sintió tan conectado con alguien como en ese momento se sentía con Hermione. Y ambos querían que el momento durara para siempre, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, las respiraciones agitadas, leves gemidos y palabras susurradas.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, una señal de que estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, deseosos por llegar juntos. Un 'te amo' por parte de Fred y una caricia fue todo lo que Hermione necesito para lograr sentirse completa e inclusive más que eso.

— ¡Fred! —exclamó la castaña en un gemido. El joven tomo eso como una petición y sus movimientos y estampidas fueron más rápidos. Observo a Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior y los ojos cerrados, sentía la mano de la castaña en su espalda, queriéndose cerrar en un puño.

—Te amo—volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, incapaz de contenerse, quería repetirlo hasta la muerte, hasta que ella se enfadara de escucharlo, quería gritarlo. Y Hermione lo miro de nuevo. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bañar la cara del su amado, pero no sintió asco, ni repulsión; le agrado, lo limpio con una mano y se miraron intensamente.

—Te amo—dijo ella, y con una última estampida ambos llegaron al cielo, juntos.

La mano de Hermione sobre la espalda de Fred se aflojo, y ahora lo acariciaba suavemente, su pierna aun enrollada en Fred flaqueo un poco, pero el pelirrojo la sostuvo y la dejo en donde había estado, acariciándola lentamente. No apartaron la mirada en ningún momento. Se perdieron en ellos mismos, disfrutándose, felices, amándose.

Todo terminó, pero no se bajaron de su nube, aún seguían mirándose. Fred salió de Hermione lentamente y ella suspiro mientras deshacía el agarre de su pierna en el pelirrojo. Se besaron de nuevo, sin decirse nada, comunicándose con la mirada. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Se preguntó Hermione. Y su respuesta le llego cuando Fred se recostó y le obligo a recostarse en su pecho, ella se sintió feliz, lo abrazo fuertemente, sin preocuparse de que estuvieran desnudos, más bien, disfrutando el contacto con la piel de su novio.

— ¿Fue real? —preguntó la castaña, con los ojos cerrados.

— Si —respondió Fred y Hermione lo abrazo más fuertemente, tan fuerte que sintió dolor, pero no le molesto. Le gustaba cuando Hermione le abrazaba de aquel modo, como diciéndole que no quería perderlo nunca, y el respondió a su abrazo, con un beso sobre la cabeza. Hermione sonrió, y lentamente, el sueño se apodero de ella.


End file.
